Kinjirareta Asobi
by Lucy.Nyu.Uchiha
Summary: He aquí una nueva historia, el fic no esta basado en la canción, sólo que la idea salió escuchándola.¿Sasuke y Naruto destinados a un lío amoroso? Pasen y lean.


** —****Kinjirareta Asobi. Capitulo uno. Confesión.**** —**

Cuando era pequeño, no tenía idea de la clase de personas que eran mis padres, quien diría que solo les importa el dinero, nunca la felicidad de su único hijo, a pesar de ser el único heredero a su riqueza.

La única persona en la cual podía confiar era a mi amigo y también mi tutor, ya que por razones obvias nunca me dejaban salir de casa, su nombre es Iruka. Hasta hace no mucho tiempo, le guardaba rencor, yo creía que me había abandonado por su novio. Pero un día, él me dijo —el amor puede hacer cosas inimaginables además de locuras—. Antes de su partida, el prometió regresar por mí, para que pudiera conocer otra cosa aparte de la soledad. Han pasado más de cinco años a partir de ese día y él Jamás regreso.

Hoy, es un día especial, más bien quiero decir para mis padres, cada año organizan una fiesta en casa, para mostrar cordialidad con otras familias de poder económico elevado. Y al parecer, este será el primer año que me muestren como su heredero. Lo único que falta es comprometerme con alguien, para que mi vida sea arruinada, como debería ser.

El año pasado, exactamente el mismo día de hoy, conocí a una persona que me intrigo bastante, ni siquiera se su nombre, pero perturbo mi mente con una sola de sus miradas. No sé su nombre, me gustaría saberlo, solo se su apellido es Uchiha al parecer su familia es muy respetada, tal vez venga este año, me alegraría mucho al verle, aunque no tengo idea el por qué.

Otra vez estoy divagando mucho al pensar. Me gustaría tener algo que hacer aparte de esperar.

—Naruto, baja un momento— escucho la voz de mi madre, desde la plante baja de la mansión, no sé si sea importante, pero aún así tendré que ir.

Llego al lado de mi madre y ella dice—Hijo, tu padre te manda llamar a su despacho, ve rápido, sabes bien que no le gusta esperar— no le doy importancia al comentario, pero sigo su instrucción, a pesar de eso sigo su instrucción dirigiéndome al lugar donde mi padre me llama.

—Papá, ¿me has llamado? —pregunto del otro lado de la puerta.

—Si, pasa hijo mío—entro dentro y tomo asiento en frente de su escritorio, antes de que el voltee su silla.

— ¿Para qué me llamaste? —inicio la conversación antes de que mi padre hable.

— ¿No tienes ni idea verdad? — muevo la cabeza en signo de negación—pues deberías, hoy te presentare ante mis amistades como mi futuro heredero a la empresa Uzumaki, pienso que deberíamos hablar de tu futuro—trago un poco de saliva, por el nerviosismo— mis conocidos, tienen hijas muy lindas, una unión con cualquiera de ellas, haría a esta empresa más popular que antes, pronto te diré quién es la afortunada, por mientras disfruta, todo el tiempo restante de tu soltería, no será mucho, estoy seguro que optaré pronto por elegir a alguna de ellas. Te pido que no hables de esto ni con tu madre, yo le daré la excelente noticia, no será mucha molestia ¿verdad? — Muevo de nuevo la cabeza en forma de aceptación — bien, puedes retirarte.

Cuando salgo de aquel lugar tan lúgubre, me dirijo a mi habitación y rompo en lágrimas.

Yo no quería esto, no me quiero casar, sé que no amaré a mi futura esposa, quisiera encontrar a una persona que me ame, confió en mí para encontrar ese amor. Y con estas palabras, me dispuse a dormir, tratando de escapar de mi realidad.

Para cuando despierto, el sonido del timbre suena insistentemente. Mi madre toca la puerta de mi cuarto diciendo—Naruto, podrías ir al recibidor, ni tu padre ni yo estamos listos para ir a saludar a nuestros invitados.

—Si mamá, ya voy—lo digo con un poco de sueño en mi voz.

Mi corazón se estremece, tratando de mitigar el dolor de un recuerdo ya olvidado, pero no pude detenerme y regresar, ellos se dieron cuenta de mi presencia.

—Naruto-kun— me saluda afablemente Iruka, por un momento estuve tentado el echarme a sus brazos para ponerme a llorar como lo hacía hace muchos años— cuanto tiempo—más sin embargo, me di cuenta venía del brazo de su novio Kakashi—te he extraño como no tienes idea— se soltó de aquel sujeto y me abrazo, sin dudarlo le devolví el abrazo.

—Yo también te he extraño mucho—estuve a punto de soltar una lágrima cuando el ambiente fue roto, por Kakashi.

—Ya, basta de dramatismo, ¿cómo has estado Naruto? —pregunto sin inmutarse por romper el ambiente tan pacifico que se había formado.

—Bastante bien, veo que siguen juntos— lo solté, quería decirlo.

—En efecto— me sonrío, mostrando felicidad en su ojo.

—Y ¿a qué se debe su inesperada visita? —inquirí.

—Tu padre, nos dijo que había una importante noticia acerca de ti, Naruto-kun—hablo de pronto Iruka—temía lo peor acerca de ti, por eso vinimos, de hecho cada año nos invitan, pero algunas veces estamos muy ocupados trabajando que no podemos darnos un tiempo, para venir a verte, disculpanos.

La plática se volvió más amena, conversamos de infinidad de cosas, algunas cada vez más entretenidas que las otras, cuando me di cuenta, el recibidor, se encontraba lleno de gente, pronto ya ni siquiera hablaba con ellos, y opte por salirme de la conversación e irme de ahí, el lugar era demasiado molesto como para seguir ahí.

Pero sin querer me encontré con mi madre, ella me presento con sus conocidos, los salude con amabilidad. La ultima familia a la que me presento fue a la Uchiha, recordé a ese chico, al chico que me miraba el año pasado, su nombre es Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha.

Llegue a un sofá tratando de olvidar aquellos ojos que me hipnotizaban, no podía evitar mirarlos como si mi vida dependiera de eso. Pasando unos pocos minutos, el hermano mayor de Sasuke, Itachi se sentó a mi lado. No le di importancia, ya que el no me atraía como lo hacía su hermano menor.

—Tú debes ser Naruto-kun ¿verdad? — inicio la conversación, yo asentí con la cabeza— interesante—me miro directamente a los ojos, con miedo le devolví la mirada— ya veo porque le gustas a mi hermano, eres bastante guapo—me sonroje por lo que dijo.

—Yo… Yo, no sé qué decir—lo admito esa confesión me tomo por sorpresa, no lo esperaba.

—No seas tímido Naruto-kun, ven—acerco su mano, por cortesía la tomé, siguió la conversación mientras caminábamos—observa a mi hermano con absoluta discreción, se encuentra a tu derecha— voltee mi cabeza un poco, di un paso hacia atrás, sentí miedo, el se encontraba mirándome directamente, parecía muy enojado, seguí mi camino como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, más sin embargo esa impresión aún seguía en mi mente. —Vamos a darle más celos, ven acompáñame— me lo dijo casi en un susurro, en forma discreta y con confianza a mi oído, después me tomó de la mano dirigiéndome afuera de mi casa, en el patio.

— ¿A qué se debió todo lo anterior? —Tenía que preguntar, la duda era enorme.

—Discúlpame, pasa que quería ver la reacción de hermano menor, se enfada bástate, si me meto con él—me sonrió, pero aún seguía con duda—está bien, te diré todo lo que tramo si prometes ayudarme, ¿lo harás? —.

—Espera un momento, yo apenas si te conozco, ¿podrías ir un poco más lento?, ¡no entiendo que sucede! ¡Dattebayo!—antes de que pudiera terminar de decir todo, tapo mi boca con su mano y me abrazó furtivamente. Yo temí lo peor, cerré con fuerza los ojos.

—Pon atención un momento—me lo dijo secretamente en el oído, y asentí con la cabeza—yo sé muy bien que le gustas a mi hermano, pero mi plan no será arruinado, el antepondrá sus sentimientos propios, por el momento solo te ocultaré de el— antes de que me jalará para que me fuera con él, logre tomar un poco de ventaja y escape, corrí lo más que pude, muchísimos metros lejos de la fiesta.

Cuando por fin logre perder de vista a Itachi, me di cuenta de que estaba en el estacionamiento, me oculte entre los coches, me senté en el concreto, la verdad no me importo que mi traje se haya ensuciado, sólo quería entender un poco qué diablos había sucedido.

—Vaya que tipo tan extraño-ttebayo—lo dije casi en un susurro.

—Parece que estas escapando de alguien—sonó una voz a mis espaldas, me provoco un estremecimiento completo, mi horror era indescriptible—no es buena idea que te quedes aquí sentado, podrían encontrarte—no podía moverme, ni mucho menos pensar, estaba totalmente nervioso, él se sentó a mi lado—¿Qué no hablas, por que tan nervioso? —.

—S… Si—lo dije con mucho nerviosismo.

—Entonces te aseguro que Itachi, no es alguien fácil de perder, podrías esconderte mejor, ven—tomo mi mano, yo la trate de alejar, me daba mucho miedo ese chico llamado Sasuke.

—No me harás daño, ¿verdad? —.

—No, te lo prometo—sin comprender como, pero le tome de la mano, me daba mucha seguridad, pero en el acto, mis dedos se entrelazaron con los suyos debido a que su mano era terriblemente fría.

Seguimos caminando sin decir nada, lo dirigí hasta mi habitación, porque es el único lugar donde no tengo miedo, abrí una puerta secreta oculta entre las inmensas cortinas, ahí estaba un balcón con una vista hermosa.

Pronto, sin que me diera cuenta solté una lágrima, Sasuke no lo dudo un segundo y me abrazó, puse mis manos sobre su cuello, soltando así su mano, él en cambio coloco sus manos en mi cintura.

¿Qué sucede? —me pregunto, y fue ahí donde comenzamos a platicar.

Pasó mucho tiempo, no tengo idea pero me pareció eterno, ya ni siquiera estábamos abrazados, estábamos tirados en el frío piso, hablando de cualquier cosa, mirándonos directamente a los ojos, en ese momento es me di cuenta lo mucho que me gustaban sus ojos.

—Me gustan mucho tus ojos—lo solté de repente, parecía que no lo esperaba, pero aún así se lo dije, más lo que yo no me esperaba era su reacción.

¿En serio? —inquirió.

— Si, me hipnotizan mucho, no puedo dejar de mirarlos—sentí su mano acariciándome el rostro, la coloco detrás de mi nuca y no la movió.

—Pues a mí también me gustan tus ojos, pero ¿sabes qué me gusta de ti, aparte de tus ojos? —Negué con la cabeza, y oculte mi cabeza en su pecho, tenía miedo a lo que diría, fue algo extraño, no pude entender con claridad, se sentó en el piso cruzando las piernas, jalándome en el proceso a mí, yo me abrasé a él con miedo, prácticamente me quede en medio de sus piernas—tú me gustas, ¿quieres ser mi novio?—sentí un escalofrío recorriendo toda mi espalda, el me devolvió el abrazo de manera efusiva.

Me separé sin parecer ofensivo—pero, y… Yo, no sé si me gustas—me tomó de la barbilla y me obligo a verlo directamente, mi ojos rehuyeron su mirar. No sé en qué momento pasó, pero en el momento en que vi mis labios estaban pegados a los suyos, sentí esa tranquilidad inundándome nuevamente, puso sus manos al rededor de mi cintura, en poco tiempo mis manos se encontraban tras su nuca.

Él mismo rompió aquel beso, me dirigió su mirada a la mía, pero tomé la iniciativa besándolo de nueva vez. Pasamos así mucho rato, sin parar de besarnos, hasta que el rompió el silencio — ¿aún sigues confundido o volvemos a iniciar? —un leve sonrojo mostro mi rostro, ladee la cabeza en forma de enojo falso, más sin embargo le sonreí.

—Ya no tengo dudas—le sonreí—me gustas mucho, quiero ser tu novio-ttebayo—a punto estábamos de volvernos a besar, pero un sonido vibratorio, me removió el muslo, sentí bastante extraño, pero Sasuke no se preocupo tomó el celular y contestó su llamada.

— ¿Sí? —la otra persona de línea parecía ponerle de mal humor—este… Ya voy, de todas formas el evento terminará pronto ¿verdad?... Está bien, en seguida me aparezco… Y no es lo que te imaginas Itachi—al oír su nombre, me ceñí a él, besándole la mejilla bajando hasta el cuello—De acuerdo… Adiós.

—Vamos, al parecer necesitan a la estrella principal de esta noche—lo dijo y me besó nuevamente en los labios. Tomó mi mano, de la misma manera que la primera vez, entrelazo sus dedos con los míos.

Antes de bajar, me pidió mi celular, yo se lo di, en el anotó su número de celular, me dijo que le gustaría verme pronto, yo sólo asentí con la cabeza, me besó en el cuello, provocando el enrojecimiento de una zona minúscula en mi piel. Por último, me pidió el número de mi celular, se lo dije y no tardó en apuntarlo en su móvil, le besé antes de irse cada quien por su propio rumbo.

En el momento de mi llegada, mis padres se enfadaron, pero no pudieron hacer nada, ya que era el momento del brindis, mi padre lo inició, comentando algunas cosas de la razón de la fiesta, y al final me nombro a mí como su heredero, yo sólo levante la copa, más sin embargo eso ni me interesaba.

Me di cuenta, Sasuke me veía en la lejanía, sonriéndome, le sonreí de la misma forma en la que me gustaba sonreír alegremente, pero esta vez con más efusividad.

La fiesta terminó de una forma normal y tranquila, trate de despedirme de la familia Uchiha, más sin embargo, Itachi estaba ahí y no me apetecía verle.

Opté sólo por despedirme de mis conocidos más cercanos, tales como Iruka-sensei junto con Kakashi, la familia Hyuga, la familia Inuzuka, entre otras, además de mi amigo Sai, y mis abuelos Tsunade y Jiraiya.

Termine exhausto, por la larga velada, así que lo primero que vino a mi mente fue irme a mi cama a dormir, me dirigí a mi cuarto, pero mi celular sonó insistentemente en ese momento de absoluto silencio, lo tomé y con un poco de sueño en la voz conteste—¿diga? — mis mejillas se enrojecieron al escuchar su voz de nuevo. Me puso tan feliz, hasta dormir se me olvido, todo por escuchar la voz que tanto me gustaba oír.

Continuara...


End file.
